


Coming Home

by dornessiti



Series: Billy Deserves Kisses [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Autism, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, OT3, embrace it, its so cheesy i know i know, spoilers from the movie sooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dornessiti/pseuds/dornessiti
Summary: Set in Jason's POV, he has a fight with his dad and needs to feel better. Turns out there are two people who need him as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "It's Thunder and It's Lightning," by We Were Promised Jetpacks  
> (I'll probably write another jason/billy/zack piece for this series but i'll also be uploading some platonic kisses between billy and the girls~)

They were never going to understand each other. Jason wanted to scream, to fight, or break something. That wouldn’t fix anything though. He knew there was only one place he wanted to be right now and he started walking. Ignoring the rain pouring from the sky as if it never planned on stopping, he made his way down the winding alleys of his small town and tried to ignore the ache in his heart. Ever since the prank he pulled at the beginning of the year, things had gone down hill with his dad. He thought maybe things would be easier after the rangers dealt with Rita but if anything they’d only gotten worse. Mr. Scott wanted his star football player back and Jason wanted to spend his time working with his team, but he how could he explain that?  


_‘Oh, sorry dad, I don’t have time for sports! I’m too busy leading a group of my highschool friends who all got alien abilities when we were trespassing in the mining district! Get a job? But I’m already taking directions from a giant talking alien wall!’_

Just hearing how ridiculous it sounded bled all his anger away until Jason was left standing frozen in the rain, nothing left but a crushing weight on his chest and a sour taste in his mouth. He kicked at a piece of trash on the ground, not feeling any better by the way it skipped across the concrete like a pebble over water. 

“Hey kid! Get inside, there’s a storm comin’!” A stranger calls from the window of a beat up dodge, not bothering to slow down, or to even watch the road for that matter. 

Tilting his head back, Jason finally notices how bad the weather’s gotten since he left the house. The entire sky was nearly pitch black even though it had only been about 3 pm an hour ago, and it would have been nearly almost impossible for him to find his way if it wasn’t for the frequent cracks of lightning that lit up the whole sky in a blinding display. He has to hurry.

After another block of sprinting as fast as he dared in public, he turned the corner onto the right street, lungs burning from use. Funny enough, the two people Jason wanted to see where both already sitting outside, and he’d almost think they had been waiting for him if it wasn’t for the heavy block of metal and random poles sticking in the ground in front of them.

“What are you two doing?!” He yells in confusion. They both look up, surprised but pleased to see him.

“Hey, man! Did you know our boy can do magic?” Zack shouts back, looking wild from the rain tossing his hair about. His grin is as infectious as always and Jason has to remind himself to stay focused, turning his attention to the other boy huddling close to the strange box and frantically working on it in a way that could only possibly make sense to him.

“It’s not magic, it’s science!” Billy insists, refusing to stop working on whatever parts were inside the box. “I’m glad you showed up, Jason!”

“You knew I was coming?” He yells incredulously.

“Nah, but it’s not a party without 3, right Billy?” Zack manages to tease, even as the winds pick up.

“I really need to concentrate, guys!” Billy shouts desperately, chewing on his lower lip in the way that the two other boys both knew meant whatever is going on is serious. Jason closes the distance between them and places a hand on Zack’s shoulder, trying not to let panic show on his face. “What’s going on?”

“It wasn’t supposed to do this, it was just suppose to help with the rain! Billy’s been designing it for countries in drought! Isn’t that awesome?!” Zack crows, pride clear in his voice.

“Wait, you did this, Billy?” Jason asks, not realizing how it sounded until after it came out. “I mean- don’t get me wrong! It’s incredible! But don’t you think this is a little extreme?!”

“I know it is! What do you think I’m trying to do?” It’s obvious that he’s scared, but his hands remain as steady as every, unaffected by the chaos around him. “I have to shut it down but there was a...complication!”

“What kind of complication?” 

“A section of the machine blew off, apparently it’s a part of what turned this thing off!” Zack explains. 

“Can’t we just destroy it?” Jason offers, the top of a tornado beginning to form somewhere near by.

“I might have to if I can’t find the-hold on!” Billy grabs some sort of wire and ties it around a knob attached to a panel in the back of the machine. The effect is almost instantaneous; the wind stops completely, the lightning begins to come in slower intervals and the sky isn’t as ominous as it had been a only a few seconds before. All three boys sigh in relief, taking in their surroundings before looking at each other. It’s only then that Jason notices the tremors running through Billy’s body, his chest heaving as if he wasn’t getting enough air in. 

“I’m so sorry- I didn’t mean to-I-I just wanted to help! This wasn’t-” Billy stammers, breath coming faster and faster until both of the other rangers are on the ground next to him. Zack holding one of Billy’s hand in both of his, murmuring words of reassurance while Jason cups the anxious boy’s face between his hands to look into his eyes and breath with him. They stay where they are on the lawn, soaked to the bone from the rain that hadn’t quite stopped until with a shudder, Billy’s breath evens out. “I’m so sorry.” He croaks out, voice meek.

“Hold up, you changed the weather! You think anyone else in Angel Grove can say that? You should be proud of yourself, man.” Zack insists, moving to tuck his face against Billy’s shoulder without letting go of his hand.

“But...it didn’t work.” His voice wavers dangerously.

“I’d say it worked, wouldn’t you Zack?” Jason asks with a laugh.

“Pretty sure you just made it rain, Billy. I’d say that counts.” Zack grins against the damp material of Billy’s hoodie, freeing one of his hands to tug Jason closer into their circle. 

“Really? So you’re not mad?” 

Jason shakes his head and presses a kiss to exhausted boy’s cheek. “Maybe we can test it out in the canyons next time, not so much property damage, yeah?”

“So...You’ll help me? Next time- I mean- the both of you?” The question held a great deal of meaning and they could all hear it, could feel it in the air just as they had the lightning Billy created. Zack looked up, catching Jason’s eye to give him a sweet smile before nodding once.

“Sounds like a date to me.” Jason nods back, a slow smile growing on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who is not on the Autistic spectrum, I tried very hard not to misrepresent Billy Cranston. To my understand, he is PDD, and I tried very hard to keep with that. If there is any part of this fic that is a misrepresentation of autistic people, I won't argue with changing it or taking down the fic completely. It is my responsibility as a writer to do as much research as I can about diagnosis that I do not personally have and I would like you all to know that I did do my best.


End file.
